


聖誕禮物已到達門口請查收

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Jack Bright
Kudos: 9





	聖誕禮物已到達門口請查收

背上背著把雙管霰彈槍，寬邊帽遮去了大半的容顏，人稱Alto Clef的培訓部研究主管行走在站點內走廊，工作人員們看見來者紛紛迅速讓道。講座、收容失效、處刑任務，近來接連不斷的事讓他四處奔波，現在不再年輕的疲憊軀體終於得以休息。

他好一陣子沒來Site-19了，駐足在熟悉的門前，他一面想著辦公室竟然沒被哪次實驗或事故炸掉一面打開電燈開關，唯一的變化僅有室內四處都積上了層薄薄的灰塵，隨著他的踏入那些細小的灰黑粉末在空氣中飄了會兒又落下。

Clef呼出一口氣，把愛槍輕輕放到一旁，拉開椅子隨意撢了撢椅墊上的灰後他讓自己陷到座位內。但屁股才剛接觸到坐墊沒幾秒鐘，Clef便親眼看著自己辦公室的門板砸在牆上發出幾乎要碎裂的哀鳴。

「Alto！Knock knock！」灰塵在氣流擾動下激烈翻飛，比門與牆接觸的轟鳴還晚了好幾秒的招呼從入口處傳來，探入門框的女性胸前那條紅寶石項鍊隨主人的蹦跳而活潑地晃動著。

「你撞爛我的門就是為了說個敲敲門笑話嗎？嗯？Bright博士？」Clef的面部肌肉牽動出了個毫無笑意的微笑，手在話語進行的同時覆上一旁的愛槍。

「當然不！我只是想說，我們偉大的Alto Clef又一次完美解決了棘手的處刑任務，或許需要放鬆一下？」即使同事已經準備將槍枝上膛了Bright依然是那張嬉皮笑臉，她杵在原地以投降的姿態舉起雙手，直到對方瞇起那如同貓科動物般的細瞳同時把手從霰彈槍上放下。「而且現在可是聖誕節！禮物主動送上門豈有不收的道理，親愛的Clef博士？」

「我可不記得自己開口向聖誕老人要過什麼禮物。還有打掃已經夠麻煩了，我沒有閒功夫把你散的稀巴爛的屍體從這裡拖出去啊，Jack。」

「我不介意你用其他方法弄死我。」Bright毫不掩飾自己雙眸往對方下半身瞄的露骨眼神。包裹在黑絲襪中的腿踏著高跟鞋，在細跟扣響地面那富有節奏感的噠噠聲中一步步拉近與老同事間的距離。

「飢渴婊子的本性不收斂了？還是我們的人事主管Jack Bright終於把Site-19所有員工搞上床一輪了？」

「嘛，如果是以那個為目標的話離達成還差了一小段距離。」Bright舔了舔有些乾燥的唇，繞過桌子讓彼此距離貼近到那名金髮的中年博士身上縈繞的淡淡薄荷氣味充斥鼻腔。

他是個很棒的炮友，就是性格和性癖惡劣了點。

「你不是挺中意紅髮女郎的嗎？」Bright把SCP-963從頸間取下放到辦公室主人的桌面，接著微微彎腰環上同僚的脖子，讓頭依照完美的角度向斜下方偏去，烈焰似的長捲髮劃出誘惑的弧線，露出原本被遮蓋的女性軀體頸部那一片柔軟白皙。

堪比教科書般完美的赤裸裸勾引。

見對方僅是玩味的凝視著，並沒有阻止也沒有進一步的舉動，Bright更加大膽的直接坐上Clef的腿，輕輕扭動腰肢以自己的下體蹭著對方西裝褲，讓粗糙的布料刺激著深色絲襪下的濕潤小穴。

「我真好奇Bright博士是如何帶著這般成日發情的身體工作的。」Clef咧開嘴，抬手扣上對方後腦並湊上前咬上Bright刻意露出的那塊頸。不輕不重的啃咬讓她仰起頭全身一陣輕微的顫慄，Clef伸舌舔過那滲了點點血絲的咬痕，沿路向下吮吻並啃上這副身體形狀漂亮的鎖骨，同時另一隻手流暢快速地解開她的襯衫鈕扣。

Bright的喘息愈來愈粗重，她雙手緊抓著Clef的背部，使那件對金髮男人來說略長的實驗袍全起了褶子。寬邊帽的遮掩令她看不見同事的面容，但她能肯定三眼博士臉上掛的是那副萬年不變的微笑。

不出一會兒Bright下身的衣物就被剝個精光，她背靠著桌緣襯衫全部敞開，皮膚上留了不少泛紅的牙印與吻痕，明天大概會變的一片五顏六色吧。體溫因亢奮逐漸升高，披在腦後長度可蓋過胸口的捲髮讓熱氣無法很好的發散，Bright後頸與背部的布料逐漸被汗水浸透。

Clef伸手撫向Bright身下、往那濕潤的開口探去，指尖在生殖通道內淺淺戳刺著，女性的軀體在性興奮下分泌的潤滑染濕了骨節分明的指，那些液體隨Clef手部進出的動作被帶出。在刺激下Bright發出軟軟的呻吟，她將雙腿分的更開，軟濡小口熱情的吸含著對方指節，覆著水氣的眸子與低垂的秀眉都在督促著金髮男人快些進入。

黏糊淫液纏繞的手指拔出，並不是換上Bright所期待的火熱陽物，Clef的手指向更後方滑去，刺入那應是用來排泄的入口。

「等下——那裡……嗯唔……！」Bright推著同事的肩膀，這與她期望的不同。Clef無視那對他而言等同情趣般的推攘，食指、中指、無名指逐步分開括約肌，在腸道內技巧地時而進出時而打著圈，感受到觸感漸漸變的柔軟、送入指節不再那麼艱難，Clef抽回手，在Bright還沒做任何回應前以自己硬挺的性器一鼓作氣進入那還未完全閉合的後穴。

「Clef！不是那裡……啊……哈啊！」或許是記得前幾副身體被調教的愉悅感，被冷落的陰部內像是有千萬隻螞蟻爬過般癢的難受，但滾燙的陰莖塞滿腸道竟也有種異樣的快感。

「嗯？你不是只要能被插就爽的不行了嗎？插哪個洞有什麼區別？」Clef大開大合的進出著，每一下操幹菊門的擠壓都讓Bright的女穴淌出更多晶瑩的汁水，也讓她無法抑制發出高昂的浪叫。

即使腸道被巨物填的滿滿當當，屬於女性的生殖器內部仍舊搔癢不已，渴求被粗大之物用力摩擦的肉壁吐著淫液，Clef的跨部頂撞外陰的刺激更是令內部不斷抽動著，Bright咬了咬唇克制不住地想伸手自己撫弄，卻被察覺她意圖的同事一把抓住手腕阻止。

「唔、Cleffy……我想要……」Bright嗚咽著想把手從對方的禁錮中抽出來，小穴深處一波接一波愈加強烈的搔癢讓她快受不了了，那些漸強的慾望使內壁癢的發疼，再不緩解就要令她瘋狂。啃蝕著大腦的快感與過度的渴望令Bright想逃離，她本能地合攏雙腿，但Clef整個上半身欺上來使她閉上的雙膝只能夾上前者線條走樣的腰部。

「看起來只用屁股你也挺爽的啊？你真是用什麼身體都一樣淫蕩。」在寬邊帽陰影下，Clef的唇角勾出Bright覺得無比欠揍的弧度，除了微微加重的鼻息，他神情泰然自若的根本感覺不出正在進行著性愛。Clef深入淺出的挺動著下身，用一掌扣住Bright不安分的手，另一手摘下她歪斜的掛在臉上的鏡框，接著俯下身體舔過身下人潤澤的唇。

那表情讓欲求不滿的Bright惱火不已，明明她都用上在性事中這麼方便的身體了，對方還刻意避開渴望被進入的女穴、擴張玩弄她的屁股。想到這裡Bright便不滿地瞪著同僚，洩憤似咬上男人的舌，對方睜開三隻瞳色各異的眼睛盯著她，以牙還牙地讓一個吻成了野獸般的撕咬。金髮博士比常人尖利的齒刺破Bright的唇瓣、在舌尖留下細小傷痕，血珠與唾液一同在這個彼此瞪視的吻中翻攪，相貼的唇分開時帶著點點紅色的黏絲牽連兩人的唇，他們口中都是血的腥甜。

Clef又壓著她操幹了一陣後毫無預警的從Bright體內退出，陰莖從後穴拔出時已經習慣了抽插的括約肌還在收縮著。緊接著飢渴許久的小嘴嚐到了Clef肉棒那瞬間便痙攣著高潮，Bright瞪大雙眼繃著全身肌肉高聲呻吟著，深埋在體內的陽物被劇烈吸吮的通道緊緊包裹，下身被舒爽著夾的動彈不得讓Clef終於蹙起眉。陰部溫熱的液體澆淋在他的生殖器上，壓下強烈的射精衝動，Clef在Bright緊緻濕滑的女穴內開始最後的衝刺。

「嗯哈、好舒服——Cleffy……還想要……」Bright伸著舌頭喘息，被快感衝擊而無法聚焦的雙瞳蕩漾的全是情慾，她雙腿大開扭著腰主動讓對方頂入更深的地方帶來更強烈的快感。

「你真該瞧瞧自己這副樣子，Jack。」Clef低頭咬向她的脖子，把溢出的血滴全納入口中。「完全就是隻欠幹的母狗。」

當Bright哭喘著再次高潮時，Clef在她激烈收縮的通道中將自己的性器拔出，射出的乳白精液全濺上Bright赤裸的胸腹。她沉浸在滅頂的快感中失神了好幾秒，才乖順的將湊到嘴邊還未徹底軟下去的猙獰性器含入口中、把尿道內殘留的每一滴種子都吸出來，最後伸出舌頭將Clef的下體從柱身到頭部全舔乾淨。

到達頂點時泌出的體液與汗液打濕了Bright壓在身下的實驗袍，桌緣擱的她腰疼，但高潮後無力的雙腿沒有足夠的力氣支起自己的體重，她索性躺在灰塵遍佈的桌面賴著不走。

「滿足了嗎？萬年發情的Bright博士。」

「既然是難得的聖誕節，不如再來一回吧。」稍微從性事中回復的Bright撐起上半身，微笑著把悲慘成為抹布的實驗袍脫下，然後自己解開了身上唯一殘留的那件內衣，讓細肩帶緩緩從肩膀滑落。

Clef嘆了口氣，抬手解下了頸間早已歪掉的領帶。

這次不知會是誰把誰給搾乾。


End file.
